


His kid

by Secretsofdreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretsofdreams/pseuds/Secretsofdreams
Summary: MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERSA short drabble about Tony and his son.





	His kid

Tony had stood by the door for half an hour, refusing to go in. The bed was still unmade and the kid’s shoes were on the rug, laces knotted up as usual. At sixteen years old, Peter still couldn’t spare five minutes to tie his shoes properly but of course, that was him all over, bouncing about the place with his hair a tangled, curly mess.

_“Kid, for god’s sake what is going on with your shoes?!” Peter was sprawled on the couch with his feet hanging over the edge and Tony stared in horror at the many knots. With a sigh he walked over and started to unknot the mess._

_“Mr Stark, what are you- “_

_“Teaching you how to tie laces properly.”_

Peter had rolled his eyes and the next day his shoes were back to normal. It was one of the many quirks that made him annoyingly adorable.

Tony finally walked into the room and picked up one of the shoes and cradled it to his chest. He brushed his fingers through the laces as if they were Peter’s curls and tears ran down his cheeks. The room was almost brand new, Tony had offered it to Peter almost a couple of months ago when the kid kept falling asleep on his couch and since they worked late some nights, it made more sense for the kid to crash at his place then have Happy drive him all the way home. The room was meant to be his, for him to fill with science equipment and photos and posters, but the universe had taken his kid before he could even do that. The room was a testament to how much Peter had had to leave behind, so much of his life left unfinished.

Tony thought of the car in the garage, how he would have taught the kid to drive, and all the many things they had to do together. His tears grew until loud sobs wracked his body.

His phone buzzed loudly from his jacket pocket, one of his old burner phones which meant it had to be one of the remaining Avengers. He thought about ignoring it and staying here to be as near to his kid as he could possibly be, but something inside him pushed him to answer it.

“What do you want?” He muttered miserably.

“Tony, it’s Steve. We need you to come meet us immediately. I think…I think we’ve found a way to fix this.”

-

-

Three months later

-

People were hugging everywhere, the streets full of colliding bodies as they swept up their loved ones. Every single person who’d disintegrated after the snap was back and that was why Tony was scouring the crowds, looking for one person and one person only.

Peter and May’s flat was empty, it had been the first place he’d tried, and now he was losing hope and wondering if they’d done something wrong. Had they not managed to fix everything? Maybe not everyone had returned-

“MR STARK, MR STARK!”

Tony turned so fast he had just enough time to register the small body running towards him before he had an armful of Peter Parker. He could see May running close behind but all he could focus on now was the kid, his kid. Peter clung to him as hard as he had done on the battlefield and this time, Tony hugged him back even harder.

“I got you son, you’re not going anywhere ever again. You’re home now.”

Tony rested his head on Peter’s soft curls and realised the kid was still in his Spiderman costume. As soon as they got back home he was going to make some serious adjustments to that suit, hell he’d even make it wrap the kid in bubble wrap if he had to.

Nothing was ever going to take his son from him again.


End file.
